Repeater based systems employ links from a central site to coordinate transmissions by the repeaters. The links introduce time delays which vary from system to system and even from link to link. Several applications exist where it is important to characterize link delay. In simulcast applications, the link delay is characterized so that it can be removed from the system. This provides synchronous transmissions which have substantially lower phase error and are more easily received in overlap zones.
There is a need in the art for a link delay calculation system. The link delay calculation system must provide extremely accurate measurements of link delay. The link delay system should also be robust so that errors in reception are averaged out to give a precise estimation of link delay.